


Friendly Fire

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Axii (The Witcher), Bows & Arrows, Friendly Fire, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Day 1 of Febuwump- Mind controlRegis needs to pull out an arrow, after Dandelion gets shot. Geralt uses Axii to help with the pain.
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 16





	Friendly Fire

It had been a pretty normal day. It had rained a little in the early hours, but that had cleared up pretty quickly. So they had been on their way. Stopped in a village for lunch, but no hunt there, so they moved on.

Setting up camp for the evening, Milva declared she was going to find something for dinner and not to follow her. Half an hour later Geralt had a fight with Dandelion, about what he couldn't remember, but he had sent the bard off to find some wood for the fire, while he had started aggressively cleaning his blades.

Not ten minutes later they all jumped up as a scream was heard from the woods. They all stood up and ran towards the sound, finding Dandelion laying on the ground with an arrow in his arm crying, Milva crouching down beside him pressing a cloth against the wound going back and forth between apologizing and scolding him.

Regis quickly knelt beside Dandelion and examined the wound, declaring that his arm was broken, and sent Cahir back to camp for some cloth strips. 

Geralt sat down, petting Dandelion's hair as he continued to cry. Hesitantly whispering a question into the bard's ear he got an enthusiastic nod. Geralt slowly formed the axii sign and cast it on his friend, who immediately stopped crying, and just laid limp on the ground. 

Geralt shifted uncomfortably in his seat not liking the empty look on his face, nor how quiet the bard was. It just wasn't right.

Regis took this time to pull the arrow out of Dandelion's arm, and placed some kind of gunk that smelt of honey and herbs on the wound, before placing the cloth back on it. Cahir had arrived with the cloth strips and those were wrapped around some of the sticks Dandelion had gathered, binding the wound.

They didn't eat that night.


End file.
